The Child The Time Forgot
by Jayni
Summary: -au-shounen ai- His little girl means everything to him, and to his mate and love, Trowa. But the web of regrets weighs heavily on Quatre, as he faces the past and the backlash of his angelic exterior to those who love him.
1. Prologue

The Child That Time Forgot

The Child That Time Forgot, Prologue

_by Janelle_.

It was the middle of the day when Quatre started. He was seated on the floor, against the side of a single bed. It was made up neatly, with hospital corners... although no one had been in it for many years. The ice blue gaze fell upon the box in front of him. Quatre Winner was no accustomed to packing, let alone someone else's things. However, it was something he felt that was his responsibility. The servants he had... so loyal, so loving. A lot of them were climbing in years, having been in service since his father was still alive. That was so long ago... during the war. A smile grew on his lips... not because of the memories of his father's death, but then... then was when it all began. When he met Trowa for the first time. The war, a chaotic mass of events that could've been avoided, had drawn the two together. In the days after the war had ended... it was quiet. Trowa and himself had found their paths... and they had crossed one another. Their relationship had taken some transition, mostly from the other pilots, but after a while... it was calm. The peace they had fought for, it occurred.

But then... 'Then she happened,' he whispered softly to himself, thinking aloud. It was destiny. It had to be. The scars and wounds of the past... all of them had blossomed new amazing fruit for himself, and for Trowa as well. His heart still weighed heavy when he thought of the times... the yolk of guilt that lay upon his shoulders was so heavy. Without Trowa there to help him through, to guide him, Quatre would've crumbled. He had been... so caught up with the war. All of them were. When he returned... Quatre's view of humanity was much too ... obtuse. There were enemies, and the innocents who suffered because of them. There was the evil that threatened peace, the evil he and the others had to fight. Somewhere... he'd forgotten the individuals. He clenched his fist, drawing his knees up, and resting his arms upon them. Until her.

His gaze went over the room... the faded paint... the neglected toys... it was painful to see her go. He felt to wretch, but at the same time, tears of joy welled in his eyes. He slowly picked himself off the floor and began to put her things away into the box. The music box that Duo had given her that one birthday... he opened it and smiled thoughtfully as the melody of "Oh Danny Boy" began to play. His lips quirked upward. She didn't even know the song, but she hummed it for hours on end. Quatre had taught her how to waltz soon after, for she wanted to know a dance that would go with the song. And she wanted the band to play it at her sweet sixteen... He stifled a laugh... it was her innocence, naivety... it made her so special. It made her... embody all that they had fought so savagely and brutishly for. He picked up the music box and set it into the box... and then reached onto the bed at the small teddy bear there.

The fur was still intact... but poor Mr. Bear had lost an eye somewhere along the way. She didn't want anyone to fix it... he smiled. 

"It gives him charm," she said, her eyes beaming with their silver hue. 'Like Trowa,' he added silently. He cuddled the small bear, remembering... this was a gift from Heero. Ah, yes, he had fallen for her, too. His lips curved into a devilish smirk... it was hard not to fall in love with her. Why hadn't he... seen it sooner? Quatre sat on the bed, slouched over with his elbows resting on his knees, holding the bear in both hands, staring down at the one eye. Before, when he was young, he played a lot with the servants. He could care less that they were of a lower class, but there was little if no where else to go for male camaraderie. His father always being busy... and tiring quickly of all the sitting down and courtly mannerisms of his twenty some odd sisters - he didn't know more than half of them until after the war was over. But somewhere... in his training to pilot, he became detached. Detached from individuals. It was always for a higher cause. Peace. 

Then peace came. Then what? His hands tensed around the tiny bear. He loved having parties... inviting people over, and socializing... but it was always a bigger picture. The smaller picture... the individuals, lost in the crowd. Except for Trowa, of course. And the other pilots. It was his one track life that had made him that way... was that any excuse? 

He lowered his forehead to that of the bear's. No. He could not afford to revel in guilt anymore. The past was past. But she... she had slipped through the cracks. Until several years later... he felt a sigh leave him. He laid back on the bed, it smelled like her still... and the bed, it felt like... 

...like there was something sticking him in the back. Something... rectangular? Quatre retreated back to the floor, and stuffed his hand beneath the mattress, the other still clutching the small bear to him. A book. He tugged it out. A very dusty book. The sneeze took him by surprise, and his entire body convulsed causing him to juggle the book and the bear about for a while until he retrieved his coordination.

Quatre folded his legs indian style, tucking the bear into his lap as if to make sure it was comfortable, and gently brushes his fingers over the book. It's binding was leather? - no, imitation. But nice looking all the same. The binding was about to fall apart, however, the book had managed to stay together pretty well. With delicate fingers he opened the cover, as curiosity closed around him, and read aloud from the inside cover.

"My journal. After Colony 196," it was her handwriting. Or what it used to be. Had she known how to write so long? His pale finger tip traced the outline of the large handwriting... very neat. Skipping lines... writing large to make sure that all the letters were just right. She was a marvel. It was why he loved her.

'So long ago...' his fingers traced the date once more, as his mind stalked back in time. It wouldn't hurt to read it now, right?...

...he turned the page.


	2. Chapter 1

The Child That Time Forgot

**The Child That Time Forgot, Chapter 1**

_by Janelle_

Dear Diary, 

Master Quatre's home! Everyone's so busy making the plans for him coming home. Can you believe it? A party! I hope the others will let me stay up. I'm nine years old, I'm not a child! It would be great to see Master Quatre again. He's very kind. Even when he was at war, on my last birthday, Rasheed gave me a brand new bottle of bubbles with a little wand and he said it was from Master Quatre. Even with all the fighting and stuff, Mr. Quatre's heart is still the biggest ever. Rasheed told me that he was there right after I was born, which is the least I can say for my momma. I'm not mad that she died or anything, if she was still around she probably wouldn't let me follow Master Quatre. I know Daddy didn't like it either, but he was too old to say no. He called it "stalking". I always thought a stalk was something on a plant or a veggie. I didn't know Daddy very well either, he died when I was a baby, too. Master Quatre was there, and he even held my hand and said it'd be okay! And of course it was, see? Mr. Quatre's always right. 

The cook says that Master Quatre's coming back with all the guys who went to help him fight, including Rasheed. I wonder if Master Quatre would have to see how much I've grown. (Well at least all the ladies say I have all the time. They pinch my cheeks ALL the time and they get all screechy when they're talking.) I have to get all dressed up for the party tonight. Master Quatre'll love my dress, I just know it! Well, even if he doesn't he'll say he does 'cause he's just super like that. I hope his friends are nice. The cook told me that he had a handful of other friends coming to stay for a while, too, until they decide where they're gonna go. I guess the war is messing everybody up. I haven't really noticed much. 'cept for when Master Winner died. I never saw Master Quatre that sad before EVER. I really hope I never do again. He's much too cute. Anyway, Rubella (the head maid lady who doesn't like me very much) is yelling at me to get ready. She's the same mean lady who screams at me to get up every morning for school. I hope, with Mr. Quatre back, I might be given more duties and I can stay home more and be around Master Quatre and his new friends.

  
---- 

Quatre instinctively winced at the mention of "master." Although she no longer calls him that now, and hasn't for a long time, it took her months to break the habit. Quatre sighed as his fingers pinched the next page. Had he really been such an idol? In his sheltered youth he had no idea the affect he had on people, let alone children... When the war came, he knew his place, his role - to bring peace. That was his affect. Too big a picture. Maybe it was his blond hair and blue eyes. The perfect combination, and his slight figure. Trowa had been the same way at first... "Look but don't touch." All the while, he wished he would find such a jewel, and he did in Trowa. And then her. If he could only lose that tag... the "goody goody" tag. He blew up a colony for crying out loud, that's not the work of a saint or a god - unless it be a vengeful one or a fallen angel. He couldn't bare to think of the stigma that he'd inlaid in this poor nine year old, or anyone else. That Rasheed... he meant well by giving her gift on Quatre's behalf, but he just reinforced it. But he couldn't take himself away from reading on. 

----   


Dear Diary, 

I should be in bed, but everyone is still down at the party. No staying up late for me. But I got to see Master Quatre again!!! We all saw his friends, they stood in front on the stage. The party was outside in the back... y'know just by that maze garden thing and with that statue in the center. I still get goose bumps when I notice how big this place is, and that I live here! Well, only in a small corner of it, but I love it all the same. Master Quatre stood up all king like and happily said "hi" and stuff to everyone and then told us his friends names : Heero Yooee, Duo Maxwell, Woofie Chang, and Trowa Bartun. And Rasheed got a big hello too, along with all the other fighters. I think the cook had been dipping into the wine before the party 'cause he was dancing with his shirt off. I dunno what else happened because Rubella snatched me up and covered my eyes and carried me off to the side of the estate where I was given dinner and told to wash up and go to my room. Here I am! Pretty stupid to make me fit for a new dress and only let me wear it for a little while. Hmph. Master Quatre didn't get a good look at all. But he was probably too busy anyway. I'm so little, I'd be last in line to see him anyway. He never comes to visit the servant quarters no more, and I asked Rasheed if I did something wrong. He said that Master Quatre had big things to do, and then Rubella said that he couldn't be bothered by little kids. 

I guess they are right. But some day I'll get to see him and his smile too. He has a really pretty smile, and it's good 'cause he likes to smile a lot too. His hair is the prettiest blond ever! I wish my hair was blond... it's just bland brown. Almost black. And it's so plain. Not like Master Quatre's. Daddy used to tell me that Master Quatre was one of the most beautifulest babies ever - me being another one. I wish I had blue eyes too. His eyes are a pretty clear skyish blue. Like that ribbon I found at school that one day, it's my favorite ribbon, I wear it in my hair ALL the time because it makes me think of Master Quatre's eyes. My eyes look dusty. They're not white, and not gray. I wish they were blue.

  
---- 

Didn't she know how precious she was? How beautiful? No. No one was there to tell her. So smart, even then, just in her words. A proud smile graced Quatre's lips... She never played with children her own age, then again, neither did he. He remembered her father, he was a year or two passed middle-aged when she'd been born, and was stricken with cancer of some kind. Her father had worked under "Master Winner" and the shock of his death had been soon followed with that of his loyal servant. Quatre still now had a problem remembering her mother. When he was young, he'd try to get away from the female persuasion as best he can, although Quatre had seen her mother several times.

'Too young,' his platinum locks shifted as he nodded his head. Her mother died in child birth, leaving her father very embittered towards her. Damned if "Master Quatre" would ever notice. Her father was still loyal to him, what should it matter if he was to his daughter? The young child that time forgot. And who had a talent for spelling names. He smirked. She never did stop calling "Wufei" "Woofie."

The Arabian ex-pilot began to flashback briefly to first moments he'd met her. He had been playing hide and seek with Rasheed when Quatre found two maids fussing over a child. He snuck up close and quietly watched. Babies didn't just fall from the sky did they? Even the child Quatre at age seven knew that. When he popped out of the bushes to ask, needless to say Rasheed found him.

His brow creased. Quatre remembered how the maids... he couldn't bother thinking of their names now... how they fussed to keep this child out of his hair. Did they really see such a need to free Quatre of worry? It was by coincidence that he had been there, and he has supposed that everyone was pulling him away from "woman things," which he was glad to escape. It wasn't until he was several years older had he understood. Quatre would have other things to worry about, like keeping alive and fighting for the colonies. He couldn't possibly be bothered with the orphan child in the barracks of the servantry. When he remembered now, with his head thrown back over the side of the bed and the journal to his heart, he could see the faces. Maybe it was a side effect of knowing you've killed people. Or maybe with age, you become more objective or perceptive of everything. Quatre still wasn't sure, but he saw the faces. Rasheed's smiling mask as he tried a nice way to say, "That's just an orphan, forget about it." Or the maids waving their hands to ward him from lifting the tiny bundle of joy to courtly remark "Not to get attached."

Quatre felt it was through some part of his sisters that she was allowed to stay. The Winner Family had been where she was born, like Quatre and his sisters, it would be wrong to send her to an orphanage. The other servants probably assumed that her father would want the blood line to continue in service to the Winner name. It shouldn't have mattered to think about it now. She had stayed. And couldn't have possibly known that she would change "Master Quatre's" life forever. He turned the page.


	3. Chapter 2

The Child That Time Forgot

**The Child That Time Forgot, Chapter 2**

_by Janelle_

Dear Diary, 

Great news! It looks as though I won't have to go to silly school anymore. See, the old people used to pay together to send me, but now that I'm older I guess that it's now my job. I am a whole nine years old, going on ten. That's a decade, you know. That's what the cook said. And Rubella tells me every day that I shouldn't make myself a burden to others. SO I won't! They won't have to send me to school anymore, I can just stay home and watch Master Quatre. 

His new friends are a little strange. They're all pretty quiet. 'cept that Mr. Duo guy. He likes to play. We played marbles once when I should've been working in the garden. I got in trouble with Rubella, but that's okay, it was fun. Master Maxwell (what I was told to call him, but he says I can say Mr. Duo) said that Mr. Woofie and Mr. Heero were no fun. They don't talk, he said. I suppose that's a bad thing. But I think it's not so bad. Master Quatre doesn't talk to me, but he's still Master Quatre, right? Right!

---- 

It was difficult not to laugh at every "Woofie." If anyone else dared or even THOUGHT of calling Wufei by that name, they'd suffer a long and painful death. So Duo had met her before, too. And forgotten her. Like he had. Like Trowa had. Why was it that she almost had to die before anyone cared? Quatre felt a rock land in the pit of his stomach and something wet rising at the back of his throat. Not to mention the moisture that had begun to well up on his crystal blue eyes. She always saw no fault in him. So how was it he was so distraught with the guilt of every one of his actions or lack there of?

His gaze wondered to the bedside table... it was littered with photographs and picture frames. His sad smile broadened. Pictures of Quatre and Trowa, of Woofie, Duo and Heero... photography wasn't the biggest priority of the pilots. Especially since it left a mark of who they are and what they look like. But after the war... they immortalized the greatest and fondest memories. When she got her first camera, she went crazy.

"We have no pictures!" she squealed. And took pictures of everyone she could. Most of the pictures she kept close to her, or shrunk to wallet size... So she would always have them close to her, at her bedside. His eyes returned to the scribbles on the pages, and continued to read with semi-blurry vision.

----   


Dear Diary, 

I checked on Master Woofie today. He was practicing kung fu or something in the woodsy part of the estate. I think he knew I was there, 'cause he had this mean sneer on his face, but I hid deeper in the bushes. He seemed kinda scary, but when he does all those cool moves and stuff, he looks... happy. Well, not happy in a Master Quatre type happy, but not unhappy. I guess it just takes different things to keep people happy. Master Duo sir needs a lot of excitement. He's always flirting with the younger maids and stuff and bothering all the other sirs, it really gets tons of people mad, like Rubella. I think it's funny. 

Master Heero I dunno yet 'cause he's usually in his room, and most of my duties are outside in the yard. Rubella thinks I'll break something if I'm inside, and it's unsafe for children to be in the kitchen. Maybe one day, he'll come outside to play. 

I don't get to see much of Master Quatre or Master Trowa either. They're usually inside dealing with Winner family things. Or at least I think so. There must be a lot of stuff to do since he got back. I wish to see him again. Master Quatre has something special about him. It makes everything shine bright, like his eyes. And sunny too, like his hair. I'm gonna do just like Daddy and serve Master Quatre for the rest of my days. And very happily too.

  
---- 

The markings... they were smeared. Why? Quatre looked down at the small damp circles that settled into the paper, and they could only come from one place. He brought his fingers up to his cheek finding the sleek trails left from his own tears. So pure. Her love for him was so pure. In truth he had been busy indoors... the return home had meant he had to settle a lot of unaccounted for bank statements and such, but all in all, his sisters took good care of the estate in his father's wake.

He remembered that day clearly. Forever engraved into his memories. His family was put into a tailspin when the colony turned against them. Quatre himself went ... crazy. Filled with awesome hatred and bitterness towards OZ, and even the colonies. The atrocities to come at the hands of himself carried out by Wing Zero... were unforgivable. And although he could never appease, Quatre found himself now... that peace was here, hoping that he could find penitence in his actions towards man everyday to follow. And still his actions never were once bestowed upon this child since he'd returned. It could have brought peace to only suffice for a selected few, but Quatre could not forgive himself for the crimes against this one small innocent. A guiltful sigh left him as he wiped his face on his sleeve, determined to continue reading.

----   


Dear Diary, 

All the servants are talking. About Master Quatre and Master Trowa. They say I'm too young to understand. But I don't see why not. I love Master Quatre. Lots of people do. Why wouldn't his friends love him too? They must be close friends 'cause they're always together. Sorta like Master Duo and Master Heero. Although they fight all the time, or I think so. Mister Duo sir is always screaming at Master Heero, and Mister Heero sir just stands there ignoring whatever he's going on about. I think that's just how Master Heero is. Sometimes he smiles though kinda. Very quiet. Like Master Woofie. 

Master Quatre is much too good for Master Trowa. Well, at least I think so. I think Master Quatre is too good for anybody though. He's so great. I still have that bubble wand I got for my birthday, and I have that ribbon on right now! Master Duo said it's pretty, too. But I think he was just being nice or trying to get Rubella mad. I dunno. I think Master Duo is likes people who get red in the face. 

I should check out Master Trowa next. 'cause he's got intentions to Master Quatre. As his loyal servant it is my duty to make sure that it is in Master Quatre's best interest. I don't know what that means, but Rasheed says it all the time.


	4. Chapter 3

The Child That Time Forgot

**The Child That Time Forgot, Chapter 3**

_by Janelle_

Dear Diary, 

I didn't write for a while 'cause a couple things and stuff have happened. Like Rubella has been really mean about me being around. I think she really doesn't want me here. I'm just in the way all the time. I tried to see Master Quatre when he as walking in the garden, I guess to Master Trowa who was there, but Rubella caught me and scolded me. My writing is sloppy 'cause she hit my hand really hard with the wooden part of those feather duster thingies. I dunno, but she must really hate me. I guess it is better than school. 'cept the only people who ever talk to me here are Rubella and the cook. And sometimes Rasheed, but he is very busy too. 

Everybody seems to be on edge. At least, to me. Everyone's always mad at me. And I got in trouble every day this week sometimes twice a day. With Master Quatre and his friends here I can't go around the estate like I used to. My home is my room now, and Rubella says to get used to it. She's like the evil step mom in that story Cinder-whatsherface. 'cept my prince charming isn't a pumpkin ride away. Hehe. 

I'm to stay in my room for the rest of the day and for most of the weekend too. Everybody's getting ready for something, I just dunno what. I heard Ruth Ann ( the maid who is next door) talking 'bout how Master Quatre's friends are leaving except his boyfriend. I guess she means Master Trowa. Does that mean Master Trowa and Master Quatre are gonna get married now? He's still my prince though, well not MY... he could never be mine. I wish I had blue eyes.

  
---- 

The paper was wrinkled. Not from his tears, but from tears long dried. Another heavy sigh. Quatre wasn't exactly the heartbreaker type like Duo, but... He had thought the years would kill the guilt. No. Never. He knew what it felt to hurt like this. When Trowa was hurt by his own hands. When Quatre had been overjoyed when he finally found Trowa but Trowa just... stared. And then Trowa's sister, Catharine began screaming at him. 

"Haven't you done enough?" He had. Too much. He was not to blame for all of Trowa's pain, but it still hurt Quatre to ever think he would ever lose control like that again. When the end of the war came, Quatre was so happy, he didn't have to pilot anymore. He loved Sandrock, yes, but he didn't NEED the Gundam anymore. There wasn't a necessity to destroy things or blow them apart. And he wouldn't have to use that god awful Zero program ever again. He thought all the pain he would ever cause would end with the war. He should've known better. He had neglected his own naivety and punished this innocent. Why was it that firing a beam cannon and ending hundreds of lives die with the war... but the crimes against one single person would carry you to the grave? 

----   


Dear Diary, 

It was a weird day today. 'cause Master Quatre's friends are leaving, all of us are on different schedules. And some of the others even got new jobs other places. Like Ruth Ann now helps out at one of the Winner companies. And Rubella made us all move around rooms 'cause she said the full rooms should be on one side of the dorm, and the empty rooms on the other. I guess that makes sense. 

I'm not the only one switchin' rooms, either, Diary. Master Quatre's things are being moved to a super big master bedroom along with Master Trowa's things. I didn't help 'cause Rubella said that she couldn't trust me with such a big job. And when I asked her why Master Quatre and Master Trowa had to share a bedroom, she got really weird and told me to go play outside. Can you imagine that? I got ordered to play!! 'course. I didn't have much to play since everyone was busy or working or doing something. 

Master Duo took Master Heero shopping this morning, and should be back soon. I can't imagine what they went shopping for. I guess clothes. 'cause they always wear the same thing. If I wore the same clothes every day, Rubella would yell at me. I wonder if Master Duo gets hot wearing all that black and stuff. And those funny shaped pants make him shaped like a pear. And he has this funny stiff collar thingie around his neck like one of those Catholic priests or whatever. It's weird. But so's Master Duo. Master Heero and Master Duo are friends too, and Master Heero isn't moving his stuff. 

I wonder if Master Woofie feels weird being the fifth guy. He's kinda out there, ain't he? Odd one out, I guess. He doesn't seem to mind so much. I guess I shouldn't, too.

  
---- 

Quatre... blinked. Twice. Surely he'd never imagined that he and Trowa would have... let alone what she must have been thinking. He had been confused, too... Quatre was smiling as his fingertips brushed the pages. He almost laughed when he remembered the days when his thoughts jumped around or he fidgeted nervously around Trowa. It wasn't like that anymore, hasn't been in forever... but when his feelings first began, his heart would flutter when Trowa appeared, and sank when he left... it broke when Trowa was harmed... and mended when Trowa inevitably bounced back. It hadn't taken very long to get over the whole "Trowa's-a-guy" thing. What they had was pure. So how could it be wrong, right? It was still confusing as hell, but not wrong... 

Then he wondered of the nine-year old perspective. Your idol... your prince has found someone else. And that someone was of the same sex. Quatre supposed it didn't matter what sex Trowa was in that case either - the heartbreak would be the same. She didn't hate Trowa... not from her words, anyway. And she certainly didn't now. She just hurt. And continued to love.

His lips turned into a beautiful smile... though the tears brimmed in his crystalline eyes... his eyes beamed with pride as he turned the page.


	5. Chapter 4

The Child That Time Forgot

**The Child That Time Forgot, Chapter 4**

_by Janelle_

Quatre stalled before beginning to read the next page. He saw the date... and he knew it. It was engraved in his mind. That day he didn't think much of when it was happening, but it was the repercussions of it that were everything. The heart of his guilt. That day he had broken her spirit as well as her heart. He ruffled through the next several pages, finding what he was afraid of. There was a gap of months between two of the upcoming entries. The blond boy shuddered as he thought about what happened during those months. It scared him to death... children weren't meant to see such things or experience such trials. Never. And it was his fault. 

He wished he was just saying that as if to find someone to blame... but Quatre knew. This journal proved it. She left on her own will, yes, but because of him. He dropped the journal into his lap as his hands balled into angry fists... infuriated with himself, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from screaming. The guilt had become a demon that had dug it's claws deep into the Arabian's soul, and tore at him viciously with ravenous fangs... not to mention the occasional pitchfork that twisted into his side during the demon's feast. She had forgiven him... Trowa, long ago, forgave him... the colonies, his family, all the others... forgave him. So why was he at a lost to do so himself? 

----   


Dear Diary, 

It's only about mid-morning. Pretty early for writing, huh? I think so, too. But with the different people here working, Rubella's finding ways to make me do more nothing than ever. I'd play or something if I had someone to play with. Tomorrow, I think, Master Woofie is leaving. His stuff is all packed up. But like every morning he was still doing his "kata." That's what he said it was. Well he didn't tell ME that... he told Rubella when she yelled at me for being a snoop. Master Woofie sir said that it was okay 'cause I'm just a girl anyway. Rubella got this mean look on her face and went away, I don't know why. I am a girl, aren't I? 

So I sat watching him for a while. I think Rubella was happy 'cause I found something to do. That didn't involve following Master Quatre or Master Trowa. She really doesn't like me following them around. 'specially if they're together. I dun mean to follow them around, really! The estate is big, but it's not THAT big. Well it is, but I was bound to just see them around, right? Right. 

Master Woofie is pretty good at that kung fu stuff. He's graceful like. He looks lots older than Master Quatre, but the cook said that him and his friends are all the same age. Six years older than me. Sounds like a whole lot... but Mommy was A LOT younger than Daddy, or so people say. I just kinda watched. There wasn't much I could do 'cause I couldn't do the kicks and stuff in my skirt, and I dun think Master Woofie would let me play with his sword. I'm kinda hungry so I think I'm gonna go see if lunch is cooking.

  
---- 

Quatre looked the page over. He checked the date again... then he read it over several times until it registered that she had written this before the - incident. He didn't want to think of her playing with Master Woofie--Wufei's sword in any sense of the word. It was frankly disturbing. But he supposed he might as well get used to it... Quatre's eyes narrowed.

He was afraid. Afraid to read the next page. It would have to be after the fact. He closed his eyes and lay back on the bed and went through the entire day in his head for the one millionth time. 

~flashback~ 

Quatre wasn't one to have bad days. But this was one of them. It was the morning after Trowa had first moved into the same quarters. This decision was mutual of course... but their first night together hadn't been what the Winner boy had expected at all. Hadn't they spent many a day falling asleep under the clear skies in the afternoon? Why should nightfall be any different? He didn't want to show it, but he couldn't help it. The blonde's usually alabaster calm and cheery perfection was in the least tainted by a vein which seemed to like to appear at the side of his neck when he clenched his fist. 

'What was his problem?' it really disturbed Quatre. The couple had never been intimate in ways... or publicly affectionate. But when they were alone, Trowa would gladly take Quatre's hand or offer a loose embrace. Why should it make any difference that they were laying side by side? 

Quatre stewed behind the desk in the study. He thought if he did some reading or some work of some kind it would take his mind off it. Quite the opposite. He usually did his work side by side with Trowa. Or Trowa did it and showed Quatre step by step what he was doing. Everything revolved around their relationship now... Trowa had to know that by now. So why was he so distant? Was he having second thoughts? Maybe the decision had been more Quatre's than Trowa's... but...

~flashback in flashback~ 

_He had been in bed before Trowa settled down on the other end. Quatre was thrilled to say the least... his blood was pumping in all the right places just from Trowa being there so near... He wasn't quite going to press *that* issue, but just the intimacy of sharing a bed was such a fulfilling deal for the young Winner. But nothing happened. No, less than nothing. Trowa turned away from him... given him the cold shoulder. Making his warm blood now chilled, like the rest of the room had suddenly become. When Quatre tried to reach for him, or inconspicuously cuddle, Trowa shrugged him off. Which was easy for Trowa being generally bigger. The brush off had prevented Quatre from sleeping causing the soft circles that appeared beneath his eyes. Although it wasn't the only thing. _

_Quatre didn't notice when they were sprawled out on the lawn staring up at the sky and lulled to sleep by the calm breeze that... Trowa kicks. He squirms violently. Quatre had bruises along his side to prove it. True, Trowa didn't know his own strength, but this was ridiculous. He was obviously having a bad dream, or SOME kind of dream that required A LOT of movement... when Quatre's mind went off in that (northward) direction, it made sleep even harder to find. So naturally... the paternal/maternal side of Quatre... alongside the hormonal side, reached out again, trying to lull the thrashing Trowa, even blowing softly at his neck and ear to uhm imitate the passing breeze, yeah. He was rewarded with a moan. Which formed the wrong name. The wrong name being ANY name that didn't somehow resemble "Quatre." _

_However, Quatre at the time didn't scream and wail. He didn't wake up Trowa immediately demanding an explanation. He simply rolled to his side of the bed where he was clear of Trowa's unsettled limbs, and stared at the wall. The tears wouldn't come. Quatre Raberba Winner was in shock._


	6. Chapter 5

The Child That Time Forgot

**The Child That Time Forgot, Chapter 5**

_by Janelle_

_warning: major out of character action. ^.^;;_

~continued flashback~ 

He hadn't remember sleeping the rest of the night... but he must have drifted off, because when Quatre was ready to get out of bed Trowa was gone. Now it was time to be angry. This was an unusual manner for young Winner... well, okay there was that time he snapped and blew up a colony, but that was different. He was too upset about the here and now to dwell on the guilt. So, Quatre got up, and got ready for the day like any other day, with a chip on his shoulder. He didn't even hear the name he spoke, he just knew it wasn't his, and it made the lil' blonde furious. 

Trowa had found himself in the garden on a marvelous antique looking marble bench. His facial expression was not betraying his pensive state of mind. He was slouched over, with his elbows resting on his knees, looking ahead of him. Beautiful flowers swaying in the gentle breeze... the sound of the wind rustling through the blades of grass... he could be happy here. Right? His green eyes wavered as he sighed... Last night was plagued with nightmares. Every possible way that this heaven could go wrong. Trowa moved his hand beneath his bangs and rested his forehead in his palm. What could possibly be hiding in the woodwork of the Winner Estate? This wasn't guerilla warfare time. Hell, it wasn't war time. So why couldn't he just relax? 

Trowa and Quatre had been together before... they've hugged, and napped, but this was different. It wasn't quite sealing his fate or anything, but it was beyond anything he'd known before.

~flashback in flashback~ 

_Trowa stood in front of the mirror after he'd finished brushing his teeth. He heard Quatre climbing into bed, and his fingers curled around the rim of the sink. They had never shared a bed before, unless you count the lawn as a bed. His knuckles began to turn white. What if Quatre didn't want to sleep? No, Quatre wouldn't push Trowa to those lengths. That would be a trial for some other night. Tonight... Trowa had to concentrate on getting through it. He knew that Quatre knew by now that he had nightmares, horrifying ones. What if tonight would be one of those nights? What if he snored? What if... Trowa closed his eyes while his thoughts pinballed around his skull. He wouldn't sleep at this rate. And he would make Quatre worry if he didn't sleep well their first night together. _

_Taking up his toiletry kit, which he hadn't unpacked yet his more personal items. He wasn't quite sure how Quatre would react to sleeping pills. They didn't knock him out entirely, they just helped him go to sleep naturally. He wouldn't take anything that would knock him out entirely, he needed to keep somewhat alert so he didn't wake up... well, dead. He knocked back a pair of the tiny white tablets, and put the bottle away... turning off the bathroom light, he tucked himself into bed._

~*~ 

Trowa didn't realize however, that the pills didn't calm down his subconscious mind. They only helped settle his consciousness and lull him to sleep. He realized instantly when he woke up, and found the state of his side of the bed. Even the sheets that he had been on top of were tussled into a huge upset. And then he turned to see Quatre withdrawn at the other end of bed. Trowa saw no other plan of action but to get up and retreat. If Quatre woke up just then, Trowa wouldn't know what to tell him.

So now he was in the garden. Thoughtfully staring at absolutely nothing. And seeing only Quatre.

So he obviously didn't see the tiny pair of gray eyes watching him with in depth curiosity. She nibbled at her lip a bit, and creased her brow. So this is the one who Master Quatre likes so much. So how come he's so unhappy? He couldn't unhappy 'cause Master Quatre liked him, right? Of course not. She crept a lil' closer. It wouldn't hurt to just take a peek at what Master Trowa's up to. If Master Trowa was upset, it would make Master Quatre upset, and it was her duty as one of his many servants to look out for his best interest. He hadn't noticed her yet. Which made her inquisitive nature even more questioning. Masters Duo, Master Woofie, and Master Heero would've noticed, or at least they usually did.

'Master Trowa must have a lot on his mind,' she nodded to herself from behind some shrubbery. 'I guess he's still thinkin' 'bout his night with Master Quatre.' She scratched her head curiously. Master Quatre didn't snore as much as she knew, so how come Master Trowa looked so tired? She didn't understand. Then again, she almost never did. She wasn't the only one curious about Master Trowa, she'd seen several of the other servants glance at him, but they left him alone. She wondered why. If she were upset, she would want someone to ask. 'specially Master Quatre. How come Master Quatre wasn't here? 'I'm sure if he was, then Master Trowa would be happy.' She mused a while longer in her thoughts and questions before getting up, and brushing off her skirt.

Her dark brown hair streamed down her shoulders, and her eyes were shadowed by overgrown bangs. She played with them a bit.

'They're not half as long as Master Trowa's,' she giggled silently to herself. She thought his hair was funny. It took all her power to prevent from wanting to poke it with a stick. It had to be alive in someway to stand out like that. Then she remembered her purpose, and headed towards Master Trowa. Normally, this was something she'd get yelled at for, but oh well. This was her duty... sorta. Her nine-year old mind was set up.

Trowa didn't hear her coming. His mind was set also, but on Quatre. When a soft gentle touch landed on his shoulder, he instinctively thought it was Quatre. Forgiven, already? ... that was Quatre. He felt a sudden weight lifted off of his shoulders, and his eyelids slipped shut and a near smile grew on his lips... he clasped his hand over the one on his shoulder and gently pressed it to his cheek.

She... didn't know what to do. She looked around a bit to see what to do, and nothing helped. Her guess was that Master Trowa was lonely here without Master Quatre and wanted a hand to hold like he did with Master Quatre sometimes. She didn't pull away, it felt kinda nice to have a lil' attention for once. Which didn't require her hand being belted by Rubella. Her other hand gently rested on Master Trowa's other shoulder. 

...at least, it was about to. Until there was an unsettling break in the silence. It was a simple rustling of a pebble, and she looked up and Master Quatre was there. But it wasn't Master Quatre. He was wide-eyed, and wide-mouthed, with a peculiar vein popping out. She wondered if he was sick. Why was he getting red in the face like that? Did something happen? 

Trowa on the other hand was in bliss, until he heard the distressed... screech of Quatre. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Trowa's eyes popped open with a start. It was then he realized the hand he was holding *was* a little smaller than usual. And rather... soft for a gundam pilot. His mind was working a lot faster than his body was, as he stared back wide-eyed at Quatre.

Then hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 6

The Child That Time Forgot

**The Child That Time Forgot, Chapter 6**

_by Janelle_

She was accustomed to people getting mad at her. She was a kid, after all. People yelled at her, and then she did what she was told most of the time. But this wasn't mad. This was something much more painful. Master Quatre hadn't *begun* yelling yet, and she was already broken by his simple glare. Her eyes grew misty with confusion... it was okay when she got in trouble 'cause usually she knew what she was doing wrong, but now she didn't understand. 'I'm too big to cry. Don't let Master Quatre see me cry,' she mentally repeated to herself over and over... she then noted her hands on Master Trowa. Master Quatre's Master Trowa. She sharply took her hands back, wringing them around one another till her knuckles were white, bowing her head deeply, her face and shoulders drowning in her hair. 

Trowa noticed her pulling away as much as he noticed her coming... he didn't. He, too, was lost in Quatre's accusing gaze. A faint thought reached the forefront of his mind to reach out to him... to embrace him the way he had neglected to the night before. But Quatre was beyond touching now. He had a maddened glint in his eye. The usual look that was in Heero or Duo's eyes when they were about to blow something up. The idea actually wasn't that impossible. Very unnerving. 

Quatre's thoughts were bouncing off the walls of his skull. He wasn't sure if he was capable of speech at this point, let alone yelling. He didn't see her at all, just that someone was there, touching... consoling Trowa, and damned if it was him. It couldn't be. He was standing there ready to shoot something. Who did this bitch think she was? Trowa belongs to Quatre. Quatre belongs to Trowa. It's just one of those things you DON'T fuck with. So where does this little...only a mere glance at her clothing pointed her out to be a servant girl, he had taken the brief mental note...where does this servant girl decide that she has some right to touch Trowa?! Now, had it been about anything else... like the end of the world, he wouldn't have overreacted. But this was – 

"TROWA--!" the only word Quatre could possibly form. It strung a high note, that shattered the air... not to mention a couple ear drums. Quatre's mouth was now on auto-pilot. It would seem when he is upset, he tends to exhibit traits of fellow long-haired gundam pilots, "Answer me, what the HELL is going on here?!"

He didn't say anything in fear of giving the wrong answer. Trowa just stared. What did Quatre want to hear? 'Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, I was too busy mistaking a little girl for you.' So he remained silent for the time being as to not sign his death warrant. Everything about this situation spelled pain. It hurt Trowa to have hurt Quatre... It hurt to see Quatre this way... It hurt to be sitting there stationary for the long agonizing seconds that strewn on between Quatre's words. Trowa's features blanched when Quatre spoke again... however, he was not addressing him. 

"Dismissed," Quatre didn't bother to look at her. Why should he? That hussy. Didn't she understand anything? ANYTHING at all? Hadn't he been a caring and kind master all these fifteen years and counting? Had his family not taken care of each and every servant as if they were family? WHY then was this... little speck of humanity rebelling against such tradition. It was unheard of. His gaze was cold set into Trowa's, and he dismissed her with a flick of his wrist and a half gesture of his head. He saw her bow at the waist to him and thought, 'Good. You don't belong here, tramp. Get out of my sight.' His face twisting as if to look at her would make his face grow greener than the eyes he stared down.

Only she had noticed he'd said it aloud. Trowa was clouded and impaled on a crystalline glare... Quatre inflicting such a stab to dull his own pain. Her tears dripped down her face unnoticed... as her feet moved beneath her with no recognition of ever telling them to walk, let alone run. She did her best to come out of view of him, quickly... her servitude to Quatre always coming before herself. She was so ungrateful to the Winner family. Trying to imagine what Quatre saw twisted her stomach... she curled up in a ball at the base of a large tree behind the servants quarters. Her body instinctively started rocking to calm herself as her tears flowed, with an unchanging face. The eyes of the broken hearted child had gone blank and dazed... and she sat there. Until after the sun went down, and the moon was high. In the still of the night, huddled next to a dying tree, was a forgotten child. 

*~end of flashback~* 

Quatre didn't know what happened to her in those days. He had dismissed her without a second thought. Had he forgotten she was human, next to be his servant? Had he forgotten his own humanity? Years he spent, saving lives, and bringing peace... only to crush one pure heart. He swallowed the lump in his throat - which just knocked into the sudden inflammation in his chest. He'd thought after the war was over... there was no crime that he could do worse than ending another person's life. Not the first time he'd been wrong.


	8. Chapter 7

The Child That Time Forgot

**The Child That Time Forgot, Chapter 7**

_by Janelle_

There were only a few pages more to read. He stopped before continuing. No doubt her hardships were not portrayed in this little diary... setting it down on the bed he looked around the room. Several things he wanted to pack for her... he still couldn't believe she was moving for good this time. A smile crawled onto his lips... the teddy bear from Heero had to go, and the hairbrush and from Duo... The stuffed lion from Trowa... And Quatre's heart. With her gone... a part of him will go as well, he knew that. She stopped being his little girl a long time ago... but this was just the final step to womanhood. Damn it all. If time could just stop right here, right now... It would be unfair of him to try and keep her here. She would be in good hands.

He hugged the small teddy bear from Heero. This little bear carried many tales, too. More so than the diary. Heero had given it to her when they... when Duo found her. She left alright. Quatre's fingers curled into the tender bear... To face the world on her own. She was only a child - what was she thinking? Quatre sighed, dropping back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around himself over the plushy toy.

'She was thinking of me,' he thought solemnly. 'She loved me, and I pushed her away.' She told him it wasn't his fault. Trowa told him it wasn't his fault. Quatre didn't know what the little girl felt... He didn't even know her that day he tossed her aside. Like she was less than human. The things people do to one another is what made up the world. He knew... that he couldn't take the blame. He shouldn't. But there was nowhere else it could go. It could not be forgotten. Quatre wouldn't let that happen. She had been forgotten enough times... The only way he could keep the memory alive and burning was to hate himself. Trowa was there to keep it from dragging him down too far... and she was there. But now she will be gone.

Trowa will be good company. And she will visit. But it wouldn't be the same. It will never be the same. It was just like when she returned to them.

Quatre didn't know each and every solitary moment of her life after she left. To be honest, he hadn't noticed she was gone. Trowa and himself made up over the course of several days... and Trowa explained his nightmares, and then the nights were led to rest. Well, except those certain nights when -- well, they were only human. It was funny though, when he looked back on it. For that one sleepless night he endured... the first night they had slept together had been remarkably painful. Trowa made it up with many more sleepless nights that weren't soon forgotten. Quatre grinned as his cheeks grew red. He started to giggle, and kick his legs up like a schoolgirl. He mouthed an "Oh my" and calmed down. Quatre had been in the middle of something.

He looked down at the one-eyed bear. She had been on the streets... maybe for a little less than a year. But there were some sick people out there. Quatre growled at the thought of anyone even thinking of touching his little girl. Especially when she was a little girl. His stomach grew tight and began the second spin cycle. Duo was the one who found her.

~flashback...several months after her departure~

"C'mooon Heero let's go do something!!" Duo jumped and squealed around the breakfast table. It would seem the seventh cup of coffee had kicked in. Heero just continued with his waffles. "We've been cooped up in here, let's go shopping! Yeah! This colony's nice and ripe for the pickin'..." Heero glanced up and swallowed as he saw Duo rubbing his hands together maniacally. "Hey you forget I'm from L2 right? Can't get the kinda stuff here there, y'know." Heero cocked an eyebrow as if considering the fact... the Japanese had to agree with that one. He nodded. There was a group sigh of relief from the other occupants at the table inclusive of all the other former Gundam pilots.

Quatre looked over and Trowa beside him, and muttered, "Do you think after some shopping Duo might calm down?" ... Trowa looked at him. "No, no I guess not. Never has before." Trowa simply nodded, and looked over the morning paper.

"You workin' today Quatre?" Quatre nodded. "I suppose Troooowa's going with you, huuuh?" Trowa choked down another sip of cappuccino. Quatre did not like being winked and nudged at, either. He was thankful when Heero stood up from the table to imply that it was time to go. Wufei, who was uncharacteristically unscolding the entire time of the American's antics, spoke up.

"And don't bring him back until he's calmed down, Heero," Duo made a face and Heero half-smirked. Wufei knew that Heero had his ways of tiring Duo out. He didn't want to think about them while he was eating. He looked down at the sausage on his fork. Too late. ... He delicately pushed the plate aside.

---...to be continued in Chapter Eight---


	9. Chapter 8

The Child That Time Forgot

**The Child That Time Forgot, Chapter 8**

_by Janelle_

Heero didn't seem to mind so much that Duo had NO idea where he was going. The streets were moderately crowded... just enough so that they would occasionally have to move behind one another, rather than walk side by side. Which irritated Duo... but at the same time fueled his eager spirit. He liked crowds, unlike his significant other. It meant more people. To talk to, laugh at, laugh with, etc. The more the merrier, after all.

"Hey Heero wanna stop somewhere and grab a soda or something?" Yeah, caffeine. EXACTLY what the American needed right now, right? Heero grimaced, and nodded reluctantly. Then Heero's head suddenly whipped around... Duo's brow frowned in concern, and he gently squeeze Heero's hand. "...hey, what is it? You hear somethin'?"

"I'd hear better if you'd shut up," Heero's tone had changed dramatically in that half a second. Then Duo snapped up to attention too. He didn't like what he heard. Neither of them did. Duo's braid was almost standing on end... the American lead off the pursuit. The noise was eerily familiar. It was the sound of pain. They both knew it all to well.

Duo spent a couple seconds darting left and right through people... jumping up and around all over the place to see where the sounds were coming from. It was... a struggle. An argument. More specifically, there were blows being thrown, and he didn't like it. Most of the time, he wouldn't get involved. But there was something totally wrong about it, this time. It was broad daylight in Quatreville, what could possibly bring this... uneasy feeling about? On L2, maybe. But not here.

Heero had similar suspicions. Something was wrong, he wasn't sure he wanted to get involved, but seeing as Duo was going to, it seemed his place by default. He knew the kind of trouble Duo could get himself into. It was strange how one could cause more damage outside of a Gundam than from the inside. The Japanese had mused that he should write his memoirs of his adventures with the misguided Duo Maxwell. There were too many idiot loving fools out there who'd make him rich off that publication... he knew, 'cause he was an idiot lover himself.

Although Heero's thoughts were slightly off track, his body hadn't been. He was a step behind Duo, who apparently had a better scent of the trail. In a near by alley, they found the source of the distress. The alley wound around a small tavern, and in plain view were two men arguing. 

One man was rather old and gray, and not the most attractive fellow. He had a large grotesque mole protruding from just above his upper lip with a hair growing from it. The man was screaming at another who seemed middle aged and well dressed. Both were tossled around a bit as if they had been wrestling. Duo looked a second time. Two men fighting? That's it? That couldn't have been the disturbance. Then he jabbed Heero's gut, gesturing to a trail of blood that ran across the alley way as clear as day. Seeing as neither of the men were actually bleeding... this was the problem. There was blood on the hands of the mole man, and something resembling flesh clinging to his oversized ring on his stubby hairy fingers.

Heero had caught it long before he got the painful alert from Duo. Now, Heero would not have approached this scene. If anything he would've ignored it. On the other hand, he might have reported it had he found the opportunity. This was not stuff people waltzed into without a sidearm present. Granted, the old man didn't look like he'd be much of a fight, but the younger one... middle aged, didn't look too out of shape. If things went down, Heero would take the younger one and let Duo have the older one. Duo's speed would probably wear the old geezer out.

Duo's way of approaching the scene was to merely clear his throat. In a loud obnoxious attention getting manner.

"GET OUTTA HERE THIS AIN' NONE OF Y'ALLS BUSINESS! Run along home, boys!" The older man yelled.

"Well I couldn't very well do that Mister, 'cause I am a concerned bystander who in the nature of bystandering will take it upon myself to attempt to resolve this domestic dispute," Duo did a little salute. Heero did not restrain himself from smacking his forehead. Though, he didn't miss out of the corner of his eye, the younger one making a quick exit stage right. "And seein' as that ain't paint on your hand or on the concrete there, I'm thinkin' that this may be a lil' more than run of the mill 'you're fuckin' my wife' sorta trick..."

The old man was furious at this point. The hair growing out of his ears curled as his face began to boil up to a tomato shade of red. He must have not been thinking when he flung himself at Duo. He must not have realized that it was no longer two against two. It was him against Heero's iron fist.

"Hey, y'didn't have to do that. I woulda had him!" Duo gestured impatiently, smacking Heero in the chest with the back of his hand.

"MUST you hit me?" Heero blurted out, causing Duo to start... The American flung himself against the nearest wall as if to flee, beginning his best "please don't hurt me I'll play nice" routine...

...when his jaw dropped. The boy's knuckles turned white as his fingers curled into the wall behind him. It was as if he were a cat trying to scamper up a tree, but it would seem high cut leather boots didn't quite grapple as well as claws. Time stopped. And Duo's head filled with images and visions... as if looking at the scene was bringing back locked memories from his subconscious mind, and he suddenly wished his good friend Death would pay him a visit right about now...

...then he wished it more when Heero smacked the American's senses back into place. Heero didn't seem phased. It was a girl. Beaten. With several distinctive open wounds that looked strangely like a certain face of some mole man's ring. Heero knelt beside her tearing strips from his shirt bandaging her up slowly and carefully.

"We should take her to a hospital."

"How can you be so fucking calm?" Duo peeled himself off the wall, rushing to the little girl's side. "Plus, Quatre's place is closer, and we know where that is." For once he made good sense. Even he was surprised. Duo slipped off his jacket, as Heero sat the girl up slowly to pick her up...wrapping it around her.

"What are you doing? I already patched her wounds," Heero blinked slightly, studying Duo for a moment.

"We're going to carry a girl looking like hell through the streets, and there's blood all over you... when you pick her up the blood on you won't be in plain sight, but she sure as hell will be," Duo poked Heero's forehead, taking brief pleasure in his dumbfounded look.

"You're right, we'd better hurry it up though..." Heero had examined her enough to know that she had a concussion. That and the huge red stain on the wall behind her which trailed off down to where she was laying was a hint.


	10. Chapter 9

The Child That Time Forgot, Chapter 9

**The Child That Time Forgot, Chapter ** **9**

_by Janelle_

The Winner Estate was calm once more. Or at least for a little while longer… Trowa and Quatre were at peace, and Quatre had left for some business meeting of sorts. Wufei and Trowa were calmly enjoying a quite game of chess. There was little talk across the table, as could be imagined from two would-be-mutes. However, the company was enjoyed all the same. This bloodless competition was welcome between the two former combatants.

Heero and Duo had made it back to the Estate in remarkably efficient timing. The servants that they had passed instantly became a part of the parade, and a chorus of concerned voices circled about the two. They bustled and cussed their way through to the nearest guestroom. Perhaps it would've been more intelligent to set her down on the first couch they saw, however, the odd angle that her spine – which seemed to oddly stab into Heero's arm – didn't seem as if it would be welcome to it. He set her down as carefully as he could, as Duo quickly relayed what had happened to some of the maids. There was a sudden scattering of servants, as they went to get doctors, medicines, and first aid kits. Like little ants, they marched in lines all over the Estate, working quickly, as if the queen ant herself were in that bed.

Obviously, Wufei and Trowa couldn't ignore what was happening. Particularly when there was the screeching of burnt rubber in the driveway as the doctor was fetched. Not to mention Duo's sudden burst into the room where they were at calm quiet play… waving his hands wildly as though a swarm of bees decided his groin were honey. Wufei, who worked on instinct, and slapped him promptly. Although Trowa obviously didn't agree with this course of action… he crossed one leg over the other, as he watched the maneuver work. The American calmed down and told them what had happened, that he and Heero were fine for the most part – but that the girl looked rather critical.

"Why didn't you just call an ambulance from where you were?" Wufei didn't like the idea at all. Some little street rat, conveniently where Heero and Duo happened to be, finding her way into the richest estate of the land? His hands were firmly at his hips as if he were about to scold the hell out of Duo, but Trowa seemed to believe the slap had been enough.

"I'm sure Heero did what he felt was best," and Wufei wouldn't argue with that. The only irrational thing Heero ever did was having considered Relena as a significant other. He would've shuddered, had Heero himself not entered the room. No one knew more than Heero what kind of a mistake that was. A hint would've been the second and third restraining orders.

Several hours had passed after the doctors had been let in and the door closed. The four ex-pilots had been waiting in the sitting room, for news. Luckily, for the girl and the bed linens, there was no real surgery needed. Although Heero argued, explaining the stabbing of her back into his arm… the doctor explained that it was nothing broken, just misaligned. At best there would be physical therapy or a chiropractor. It would seem as though Heero's features seemed to relax… the only tell-tale sign being his fists unclenching at his sides.

"Perhaps yourself and Duo should change. I'm sure it won't be a while until she wakes up…" Trowa, with the best smile he could offer, gently coaxed the two. Without Quatre here, someone had to be the voice of gentle reasoning. And it sure as hell wasn't going to be Wufei.

"Heh. No joke. Look what they did to my hair!" Of course Duo had to joke, but there was an evident shimmer of pain in his eyes. What he had seen… had been to painfully close to home. The fake smile would have to do for now, he decided. Heero and himself left side by side, the Japanese boy brushing his hand over the American's arm, in a subtle manner of comfort as the two exited.

"What are you thinking," Trowa stated. He didn't like the look on Wufei's face, or the manner that his friend was stroking his chin. He couldn't possibly believe this little girl would have any ulterior motives. Let alone risk her life for it.

"The timing. It couldn't have been better, that's all," Wufei seemed to shrug nonchalantly, but the interrogative look in his eyes threatening the small girl's waking hours.

"Obviously, but perhaps it was luck on her part."

"Luck. No such thing, you should know that, as well as I do."

Heero and Duo had changed, quickly no less. Both were mutely eager to find out the condition of the girl. When Heero's feet had found themselves wandering towards the girls' room, Duo was already standing there, leaning casually against the door, like a lazy guard pup. He peeked up as his fellow pilot approached, "What are you smirking at? Don't tell me you're undressing me with your eyes again…"

"Of course not," Heero said smugly, with a hmph. Not now anyway. Right now he was thinking of what they were going to do when the girl woke up. Duo was obviously thinking the same.

"Do you think Quatre will let us keep her?"

"She's not a dog."

"I know that!! But I'm not letting her go back out there," Duo said in an eerily firm manner. If he could wholly prevent this from happening again, or happening to anyone at all, he sure as hell will. "She's just a kid."

"Like you were." There was a silent pause. Duo crossed his arms, and Heero leaned against the door next to him. They stood, shoulder to shoulder, providing each other with a make-shift comfort. After a few moments, Duo sighed, and Heero moved to leave.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Heero put a finger to his lips, and then to Duo's. The American blushed. Heero tilted his head gesturing for Duo to follow, and of course he did.


End file.
